Akki's StoryThe Beginning
by LexisCullen-Bitch-In-Trainingx
Summary: Sequel to Ryou and Bakura are Hurt,Akki is now a teenager and friends with Mokuba and Konata. But when Marik has come back searching for the Millennium Items, what will happen to Akki,Is she taking an interest in Mokuba? Oneshot and R R please, rated T.
1. Akki and Konata Information

Akki:

Age: 13

Mortality: Half-mortal.

Appearance:

Lilac Hair with Pink Highlights

Ruby red eyes with hints of black.

Peach skin.

Height: 5"1.

Likes: Mokuba, Chocolate, Blood, Knives and Butterflies.

Hates: Rain, Cotton Candy, Seto Kaiba, Marik, Cheese and Ants.

Family:

Mother: Isis (Goddess)

Father: Osiris (God)

Adoptive Fathers: Bakura (Akefia) Touzoku and Ryou Bakura.

* * *

Konata:

Age: 11

Mortality: Mortal

Appearance:

Black hair with Blue highlights.

Blue eyes like her brother.

Peach Skin.

Height: 4"8

Likes: Sugar, Sun, Snow, her brothers, Yugi Mouto and puppies.

Hates: Blood, Knives, Cheese, Insects and Rain.

Family:

Adoptive Brothers: Seto Kaiba (18) and Mokuba Kaiba (13).

Mother: Kagami Izumi. (Dead)

Father: Hiroto Izumi (Dead).


	2. Akki's Story Btw this is a oneshot

Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh or the characters but i do own Konata and Akki ;) READ AND REVIEW PLZZZ!

This is a one-shot.

* * *

Akki's Story: The Beginning.

* * *

**(Akki's POV)**

The glowing sun shimmered through our classroom window, casting it's golden rays upon these mortals, I yawned in exhaustion and Mrs Mesuinu glared at me. I glared back at her before raising a hand and pushing my stray lilac locks behind my ear, my peach coloured ear. I still hadn't got over the fact that I didn't have blue skin when I became half-mortal but thank Ra I kept some of my powers, the bell rang and there was a symphony of chairs scraping and thudding of footsteps. I sighed at this mundane routine that I was forced to do Monday to Friday before getting up and handing in my school work and leaving the class. The light padding of dainty footsteps caught my attention, well that and my best friends Mokuba and Konata Kaiba were shouting my name rapidly, I turned, waved and gave the my trademark smirk that I got from my dad, Bakura. Well he is my adoptive dad along with my other adoptive dad Ryou, people sometimes make fun of me because I'm adopted and my dads are gay but they always find themselves 'accidentally' in the Shadow Realm with no hope of return.

"Umm Akki-chan your doing it again." Konata pointed out after tapping me on the shoulder, I looked at her in confusion and she sweat-dropped. "Your creepy evil laugh, your doing it again."

"What do you expect, one of her dads is a crazy psychopathic person!" Mokuba exclaimed loudly and exaggeratedly and I chuckled before looking over Mokuba's shoulder to see...Bakura.

"Umm Mokie-kun." Konata whispered as she was really afraid of my dad, I think it's the hair or the eyes or maybe the fangs. Mokuba looked at her strangely as she raised a shaking finger to point behind him, Mokuba turned round and almost jumped ten feet in the air in shock.

"What was that about the crazy psychopathic person, huh 'Mokie-kun'." Dad asked smoothly, saying the Mokie-kun teasingly, Mokuba blushed about five different shades of red before shaking a fist at my dad and ranting on about how his nii-sama was gonna kick my dad's ass.

'Yeah right.' I scoffed mentally and I smirked as I saw 'Kaiba-boy' getting out of the limo now, I grabbed the Millennium Ring that I 'borrowed' from dad and used it to trip Seto up, his expression went to shock when the ground raised in front of him, causing him to trip and fall flat on his face. Bakura looked at him strangely before bursting out laughing and I followed suit, Seto got up and dusted himself off, glaring at me with fire in his eyes. I stuck my tongue out before confusion crossed my features as he smirked, his gaze was directed to … crap! The millennium ring! He must have spotted it.

"I don't know why your laughing Thief cause it seems your daughter's robbed something of great value to you." Seto retorted smoothly and Bakura snarled before turning to me, a vein popping out on his head, I giggled nervously before giving him back the Millennium Ring, he snatched it out of my hand before smiling when he saw my other dad Ryou, I call him Daddy and Bakura Dad. I squealed as I saw he had my favourite treat ever, chocolate mint ice-cream with cookie bits, I sped towards daddy and he smiled as he saw me bounding towards him. Mokuba and Konata shouted goodbye before leaving with Seto and getting into the white stretch limo. I looked back and gave them my smirk before they drove off, Bakura appeared behind me and gave Ryou a kiss, I fake retched and grabbed the ice-cream before eating it viciously, Bakura laughed and Ryou looked at the remains of the ice-cream warily.

"Well she's certainly got your eating habits, Bakura-koi." Daddy commented nervously and Bakura and I smirked proudly at our animal like eating skills. My stomach rumbled and I remembered I forgot to get lunch in school, I was too busy taking care of the people who had made fun of my fathers by giving them a one way ticket to the Shadow Realm.

'Yes my shadow friends, feast on their souls and tear them apart.' I thought evilly, my ruby eyes dimming and I was brought out of my reality by Dad snapping his fingers in front of my face, him and Ryou looking extremely peeved.

'Shit they know.'

"You sent some of your fellow pupils to the Shadow Realm again, didn't you?" Ryou accused, his pale face slowly becoming red, I chuckled nervously while scratching the nape of my neck and he and Dad face-palmed their foreheads before glaring at me.

"What are we going to do with you Akki, if you keep on doing this..." Daddy started off calm but I had enough of these speeches and lectures that they always gave me about using my powers for good and not to abuse them. I wasn't abusing them, I was punishing those who had wronged me, my fathers and our pride and honour.

"What, what are you going to do, transfer me to another school, another city, another country! Just for fucking second chances and more lectures about how my fucking powers are to be used for good not evil, maybe I don't want to be good!" I shouted before grabbing dad's Millennium Ring and running of down the street and round the corner, ignoring their shouts to stop. I loved the feeling that my feet were flying, barely touching the ground and the wind rushing through my purple strands of hair. My short blue school skirt fluttered around my upper thighs and I sighed in annoyance as I ran into a nearby alleyway and stopped to tug it down, trying to hide my underwear from the world.

'Fucking school skirts have to be so Ra damn fucking short, can't even hide my fucking underwear from the world.' I cursed mentally while tugging down my skirt, not noticing someone coming behind me. Satisfied about how my skirt was now, I turned round to immediately bump in a tan muscular chest, someone's arms grabbed mine and suddenly the world was clouded in shadows, I snarled and looked up to see a tanned person with violent violet eyes and really crazy, spiked up sand coloured hair. He smirked, revealing that he also had extremely sharp canines, and let go of me when I bit him, he looked at the now starting to bleed wound and laughed before licking up the blood.

"Who the fuck are you sicko." I questioned and he smirked at me before taking out... oh shit! The Millennium Rod that Dad told me about which means this is the crazy psychopathic murderer is...

"M-Marik." I stuttered while forcing the name out in fear, from what my dad and daddy told me this guy was literally the manifestation of his hikari Malik's hatred and anger at the world because of what happened to him. But he is supposed to be gone, dead, not in this world...So what is he doing here!

"That's right kitten and I want something from you." Marik drawled and I clutched the Ring, I wasn't willing to let it go to this crazy psycho. At least we're in the Shadow Realm, the Ring's powers will be enhanced but so will his Rod's and the shadows are starting to like him.

This world hates me.

* * *

~With Bakura and Ryou (Ryou's POV)~

Where could she be? Ra dammit that girl will be the death of Bakura and I. As I briefly looked down another street, I saw a tanned platinum blonde boy running towards us, fear and worry carved into his features. I tugged on Bakura's sleeve and he turned as I pointed towards Malik.

"Isn't he supposed to be in Egypt with baldy and the dragon lady?" Bakura asked while giving Ishizu and Odion their dubbed names from him, I sighed in annoyance before lightly jogging over to him, Bakura closely following suit. Malik marched up to Bakura and started turning him around while searching his pockets.

"Where the effing hell is it!" Malik shouted in frustration before letting Bakura go, right before Bakura was about to bite him, Malik sat on the pavement and I did the same.

"What where you looking for Malik." I asked him and he looked Bakura and I right in our eyes, a deadly serious look on his face.

"Marik is back and he is looking for the Millennium Items, so I was looking for yours so then I could make sure it would be safe." Malik told us and we became paler by every word, our chocolate brown eyes wide like saucers and our worry for Akki was going through the roof.

"Akki." Bakura whispered before shooting off down the street and turning a corner, I looked at Malik in distress and Malik looked confused, I sighed and offered a hand before explaining the whole story of Akki.

(Bakura's POV)

* * *

Akki. That one word was running through my mind at lightning speed as I ran through the now shadowed streets of Domino, the sun long gone, Ra had taken it back and left darkness for the night.

' If I was Akki where would I go if I had the Millennium Ring?' I pondered trying to figure out where she could be, suddenly I was pulled out of my thoughts by a familiar scream coming from a nearby alleyway.

"Akki!" I shouted before bolting towards the alleyway to see it covered in shadows.

'He's got her in the Shadow Realm!' I thought before searching round blindly before setting on a terrible thought.

I would have to ask the Baka Pharaoh for help.

I snarled before running in the direction I came, I saw Ryou and Malik and I passed them I grabbed their arms before pelting it full speed towards the Game Shop, Malik and Ryou struggling to keep up with me.

"Bakura-koi why are we going to Yugi's?" Ryou asked between pants and my eyes dimmed in sadness that I couldn't keep my 14 year old daughter safe, now I know how Kaiba feels when Mokuba or Konata gets kidnapped or goes missing.

"Marik has got Akki in the Shadow Realm." I told him and he gasped before putting the last of his energy towards running full speed towards the Game Shop, as we approached the door, I pounded my fist on it roughly. I heard the thudding of footsteps and the door was pulled open and the Pharaoh came into sight, he scowled at me.

"What do you want Tomb-robber." Yami asked and I was about to tell him before he cut me off. "Listen I'll kick your ass at Duel Monsters tomorrow now fuck off."

I growled and grabbed the collar of his shirt and came right up close to him, showing my sharp canines, my chocolate brown eyes blazing with the fires of hell in them.

"Listen you pompous ass hole, my daughter is in the fucking Shadow Realm with that fucking crazy psychopath Marik and I need your fucking help cause she stole my Millennium Ring, so are you gonna help me or do I have to kill you." I shouted at him before letting him go and growling at him while thinking about Akki.

Poor Akki, I wonder what that bastard is doing to my baby girl.

Yami stared at me in shock before disappearing inside and appearing a few minutes later after telling that girly hikari of his that he was going out and we all ran to the alleyway. We came just around the corner when a burning pain shot through my chest, I let out a strangled noise of pain before tripping, Yami,Ryou and Malik looking at me worriedly.

"Something happened to Akki, I can feel her pain." I gasped out, a sweat droplet trickling down my forehead as the pain continued, Yami and Malik gave a hand to help me up while Ryou broke down.

Yami walked up to the Shadow Realm and clutched his puzzle, trying to penetrate the darkness, the glowing of the puzzle signalled it was working and a gap opened to let us in. Malik and Ryou stayed behind after I promised that I would keep in touch with our mind link, I gave Ryou a kiss before entering the Realm of Darkness.

(Akki's POV)

* * *

"Had enough kitten?" Marik inquired teasingly and I growled before going to bite his hand, he tutted before delivering another punch to my stomach, I coughed and gasped for air before glaring at him.

"Fuck off you bastard and stop calling me fucking kitten!" I yelled and he smirked, punching my upper arm, I winced in pain. That's gonna leave a bruise in the morning, he starting to fiddle round in his pockets and I saw a flash of a silver blade, my ruby orbs widened as I struggled against the magical bonds. This bastard was pure evil, he had taken the Millennium Ring off of me but still stayed round to torture me.

"Nope, bet you wish that you hadn't left Daddy now did you?" Marik taunted and I snarled at him, I went to kick him but he grabbed my foot and drove the blade into my lower thigh, I screamed in pain and he laughed manically before pulling it out roughly and plunging it into my stomach, my eyes widened as I coughed up some blood. Suddenly there was a blast of light and a two men came from the light... Yami, my daddy's friend and ….Dad.

"Dad." I whispered hoarsely, dad turned towards me and his eyes widened at the sight. "Sorry I didn't listen to you."

Dad turned to Yami and told him to take care of Marik while he tended to me, Yami nodded and a battle of the Millennium Items began while Dad rushed over to me, he quickly enveloped me in a hug and I cried into his shoulder.

"I'm sorry dad, so so sorry." I apologised through tears and dad lifted up my head before wiping away my tears, he held me close before feeling a wet dampness on his shirt, he backed off to see it was blood. I forgot that my stomach and leg was bleeding heavily, my eyelids felt heavy and the world grew dark as I slumped into dads arms.

(Bakura POV)

* * *

That bastard will pay! Akki slumped into my arms and I felt a blast of air erupt behind me, I gathered her in my arms before turning round to see Yami standing there with his puzzle, the ring and the rod but Marik was no where to be found. Yami looked at Akki in worry before opening an exit from the Shadow Realm, I nodded at Yami and gave him a small smile in thanks, he nodded in your welcome. The darkness faded and Ryou and Malik came into sight, Ryou caught sight of our unconscious daughter and he ran towards us and hugged us, not noticing Akki's bleeding stomach. She stirred and let out a moan of pain at the contact on her wounded abdomen, Ryou stepped back and noticed the wound before quickly getting out his black mobile and calling 999. Soon after we heard the sound of sirens and an ambulance sped round the corner, Ryou waved his hand to signal he was the one who called. They nodded before jumping out of the parked ambulance and took out a stretcher before taking her off of me gently and putting her onto the less than comfortable stretcher. Ryou and I climbed into the back after promising Yami and Malik we would tell them how she was after we found out, Malik left to go to Yugi's with Yami and we sped of to Domino hospital. We parked outside and to our surprise Seto's limo was outside, had something happened to Mokuba or Konata or even Kaiba himself. We went into the reception to see Kaiba there with Konata looking anxious, Konata spotted me and almost shit herself, am I really that scary? Then her gaze fell onto Akki and she tugged at Seto's sleeve before pointing to us. Seto looked at us before staring at Akki in shock, the paramedics told us what room she would be in and that a doctor would come tell us how she was soon. Ryou and I sat ourselves on the uncomfortable blue plastic chairs, Konata sat warily next to me and Seto sat next to her, I smirked and showed my sharp canines and she let out a whispered squeal of fright. Seto glared at me before standing Konata up and sat in her seat before pulling her onto his lap, she snuggled into her older brothers chest gratefully.

"Go to sleep Kona, Mokie will be here when you wake up." Seto soothed her and she let out a yawn before cuddling into her brother and letting her eyelids drop, hiding those calm, sea blue eyes from the world.

"What happened to Mokuba, Seto?" Ryou asked and Konata's head shot up as tears filled her metallic blue eyes.

"It's all my fault! Mokie and I were playing on the balcony and the gate was rusted and was going to break, Mokie went to catch me and I tripped over the balcony bars but he caught my hand before I fell." Konata took a pause to breath before continuing her tearful confession. "I pulled myself up but he slipped and I couldn't catch him in time and he fell on the shed roof before falling onto the grass below.

'Wow, hopefully Mokuba will make it, I know Akki's feelings for him even if he doesn't know it.'

(Akki's POV)

* * *

Ugh, what in the name of Ra happened to me. I winced as a burning pain shot through my head, I felt as if I had had a drinking game of Southern Comfort with dad after listening to all the times Tea says friend or friendship. I gingerly opened my eyes to be greeted with the blinding sterility of a fucking hospital room, growling in annoyance, I noticed that there was wires in me and straps to keep me down. I had been to Domino Hospital and tried to escape so many times that Bakura asked if I could have straps put away just for me, ones that were usually reserved for the mentally insane people. Flicking out a knife from my back pocket, I stole it from Marik ,well he left it in my stomach actually but oh well, and cut the straps that was confining me to this place of torture. Did you ever guess that I bloody fucking hate hospitals? With the straps falling in shreds to the floor, I smirked and ripped out the wires that was connected to my body before opening the door and strolling down the corridor, randomly looking into patients rooms. I turned a corner and bumped into someone, their arm connecting painfully with my bandaged stomach.

"Hey watch where your going ass hole!" I hissed out through gritted teeth and as I looked up I saw it was Yami, great just bloody fucking fantastic, my dad must have called him and said I was alright when the doctor came in and I pretended to be asleep.

"Akki? Your not supposed to be out of bed, come on I'll take you back." Yami offered before clutching my arm and taking me back to that Ra awful room, I struggled before I bit his hand and ran off down the corridor at full speed, ignoring his shouts to stop and the taste of his blood in my mouth, hmm he actually tastes quite nice, I inherited Dad's taste for blood. I heard the thudding of footsteps and the shouting of the doctors who had been alerted that I was once again missing, I opened the door near me and did a floor slide towards the bed before hiding under it. The door opened and the shadow of the doctor fell on the floor, he scanned the room before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. I waited for a minute, making sure the coast was clear before sighing in relief and getting from under the bed, I didn't bother to look at the patient, I just grabbed the info sheet from the bottom of the bed and lifted it to my face.

"Fell from a 3rd story balcony ...landed on shed roof...fell onto grass afterwards...Name..." I muttered out the info out loud and my scarlet eyes widened as I read the name, I looked over the clipboard to confirm it and I gasped as I saw the sight before me.

"Mokuba-kun..." I whispered, dropping the clipboard and rushing to his side, taking a cold and battered hand into my warm, bloody hand. The heart monitor showed that he had a heart beat but it was weak, extremely weak. Tear stung my eyes as I knelt beside him, my hand never leaving his.

"Mokuba-kun dont you leave me, I mean it if you leave me I swear to Ra." I begged and threatened, tears now falling from my eyes and I bit my lip to fight them off. "Don't leave me Mokuba-kun."

Suddenly the heart monitor beeped like crazy and my eyes widened as I realized he was dying, I sprung into action and smashed my hand down on the emergency button before clutching his hand even tighter.

"Don't leave me it's not your time to go." I whispered, the tears now falling like rain drops onto the bedsheets. "Mokuba-koi, I-I love you."

The doctors rushed in and one of them grabbed my arm and tried to remove me from Mokuba, I screamed in anguish because even though I knew it was best for me to go so they could save him easier, I didn't want to leave him. I scratched and bit like a wild animal before I saw a flash of white hair and two pairs of arms grabbing me, I screamed out Mokuba's name before getting dragged out. I looked up with a tear-stained face to see it was Dad and daddy, I gave up fighting and slumped into their arms but tensed up again as I saw a doctor come near me with a needle, probably full of sleeping medicine, I screamed and pushed myself into Daddy's chest, trying to get away from that horrible needle, begging my fathers not to let the doctor give me the needle. Dad raised a hand and shook his head, the doctor nodded stiffly and left, I sighed in relief and sunk into their embrace.

"Will Mokuba survive Daddy, if he doesn't ..." I trailed off, tears still falling as I cried into my fathers chests, their soothing words had little effect on me.

'Mother,Father,Anubis please save Mokuba-koi, please.' I begged my parents in the God Realm before drifting off into the sleep land.

~Later~

My head shot up and I realized I was still in the hospital but now I was in a fucking horrible all white hospital room, I growled and saw that they had once again put straps on me. You think they would learn, I fiddled around in my back pocket for my handy knife and I snarled as I realized it wasn't there. So I took the other way of getting out.

"Let me out of here you motherfuckers otherwise I will fucking get every single one of you and gut you!" I screamed out and I was satisfied when I heard a few people cry, the doctor came in with a needle and I glowered at him before speaking in a deadly voice, the room darkening as we entered the Shadow Realm.

"You come anywhere near me with that fucking needle and I swear to Ra, I will let the shadows tear apart you soul, after all they are getting hungry." I hissed and the shadows rose up and intertwined themselves with my arms and legs, their power fuelling my anger and despair. The doctor screamed and tried to run away, I laughed mirthlessly and looked at the shadows.

"Get him." I hissed, my ruby eyes had become completely black and were glinting dangerously. The shadows smirked and rushed towards the doctor and dragged him down into the depths of the Shadow Realm, his terrified screams echoing in my ears. The shadows disappeared and I was left back in that horrible room, my eyes still black and a purplish aura around me. A nurse came in and her eyes almost bugged out of her head at the sight of me, I had reverted back to my semi-goddess form, my skin now blue and my hair was now swishing around my head violently and my eyes had the fires of hell in them. She screamed for help and I raised a hand and clenched it, cutting of her airway, she gasped and her hands tried to get rid of the invisible hands that was cutting of her air supply.

"Scream and die bitch!" I threatened and she looked ready to pass out, her body slumped as her legs gave out, I sighed in annoyance and let her fall to the ground in a heap. I casually stepped over her body and walked out of the room, as soon as I did my body slumped to the ground after someone had hit me over the head. I growled and turned round swiftly to see it was Mokuba.

"Mokuba-koi!" I exclaimed before a burning pain shot through my head, my ruby eyes lost the darkness and my skin lost it's bluish tinge and reverted back to the normal peach colour.

"Akki what was wrong with you?" Mokuba asked , now setting down the lamp that he had hit me with on the floor before sitting down next to me. I shrugged nonchalantly before I realized what I had called Mokuba moments before.

"Mokuba-koi? Akki do, do you l-?" Mokuba attempted to ask but I didn't give him the chance, I neared him and planted a kiss on his lips, he froze in shock before kissing back hungrily, his short and messy black hair tickling my cheeks. We were too happy kissing each others faces off to hear the door opening but our attention was caught by Seto's angry yell and my fathers shocked faces, we blushed before looking at our guardians sheepishly.

"Mokuba Dean Kaiba..." Seto panted out in rage but he couldn't find the words to finish the sentence but we pretty much got what he was saying, tears sprung to my eyes as he grabbed Mokuba's wrist and dragged him out of the room. I watched the door slam and everything else didn't matter, the door slamming echoed in my mind as everything seemed to move in slow motion. Dad and Daddy knelt next to me and lay one hand on each shoulder, pulling me into a bone-breaking hug.

"I have always hated Seto...but now he's gone too far." Dad muttered and Daddy nodded in agreement, we all got up and went to the reception were Dad got into an argument with my doctor.

"I really think she should stay in the hospital, she lost quite a lot of blood." Doctor Kauai argued and Daddy sighed before resting his head on top of mine and Dad lifted the doctor up by the collar of his shirt and snarled at him, showing his vampire like teeth.

"And I really think that I am tired of talking about this, you cannot stop me from taking my daughter and that's it!" Dad whispered venomously before dropping the doctor like a piece of crap and signing the release forms before storming out of the place of torture, my daddy and I running after him to keep up with him. I stuck my hand out and a taxi halted near the pavement, I opened the door and sat in the back seat, dad and daddy following me, I gave the driver the address and he nodded briefly before revving the car and speeding down the road. The car screeched as it halted outside our house, daddy reached into his pocket for the payment and I opened the taxi door and hopped out of the piece of metal, reaching in my jeans pocket for my keys. I clutched the metal and shoved it into the keyhole before rotating it 90 degrees clockwise, hearing the click and taking the key out and pushing the door open. I stepped inside and trudged up the stairs, turning left and going into my room before collapsing onto my pink water bed that my dads got me for my 13th birthday. I heard the swishing sound of the water and I stared up at the ceiling with once vibrant ruby eyes.

' Great I lose a boy and I'm already depressed, Dad was right.' I thought glumly before remembering what dad told me and how afterwards daddy scolded him for telling me it.

"Boy's will only cause heart brake baby girl and if they do, give them a swift kick in the balls, that will sort them out." I quoted dad and smiled feebly as I remembered that dad had winced after he said what he did. I was pulled out of my memories by my pink lips phone ringing, I sighed deeply before rolling over onto my stomach and raising an arm to pick up the phone, I put it to my face and then rolled back onto my back.

"You've reached the Touzoku Residence, this is Akki and I'm depressed because of a stupid jerk called Seto fucking Kaiba, who is this?" I told the person on the line in a bored and depressed tone and I almost dropped the phone as I heard a laugh on the other end.

"This is the brother of the jerk Seto effing Kaiba." Noah chuckled and I smirked at the sight that I had conjured up in my mind of the green/blue haired boy laughing.

"What do you want Noah cause I'm kinda busy being depressed here." I asked sarcastically and Noah chuckled some more, my eyes were closed half way and I almost fell asleep until I heard Mokuba on the line and it seemed he was arguing with that baka Seto.

"It's not fair Seto, she hasn't done nothing!" Mokuba argued and my heart lifted at the sound of his voice even if it was laced with anger.

"Yes it is Mokuba, she's dangerous, you saw the Doctor and the nurse and what state they were in!" Seto retorted and I heard the noise of someone probably falling to the floor and a porcelain dish smashing.

"Ah! This is gonna turn into a full out fight if someone doesn't stop it and Mokuba and Seto have never fought unless it was about their past." Noah told me in an urgent tone and I sat up in worry, worry for Mokuba not that ass hole. I heard more plates smashing and grunts of pain and my brows furrowed in extreme worry now. " Akki you need to get over here now!"

"Ok." I responded before ending the call and quickly putting on my converse before grabbing my deck in case I needed it. I summoned a Harpie Lady and she looked at me confused but I told her to fly me to the Kaiba Mansion, she nodded before grabbing my hand and flying out the window, but not before I told Kuriboh to stay in my room and if my dads came in then to tell them I went somewhere. Eventually we got to the Mansion and Harpie Lady let me go just outside the gate, I thanked her and returned her to my deck, I heard a boyish voice calling my name and I turned to see Noah running to the gate. I smiled as he opened the gate and pulled me into a bone-breaking hug before grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards the mansion.

"I'm just thankful that Konata is at her friends sleepover." Noah told me and I nodded, she shouldn't have to see that her brother is an ass hole now, give her a few more years of him being her idol. As we opened the door I heard more items smashing, I ran into the kitchen to see Mokuba with his hand raised, a plate in his clenched fist and Seto glaring at him fiercely. Mokuba went to throw it at Seto and I sped over to him, grabbing his arms before he could throw the plate at his brother.

"Mokuba stop!" I begged and Mokuba looked at me blankly before letting the plate drop and giving me a bone-breaking hug, seriously will people stop giving me those, what's wrong with a normal hug!

"Akki." Mokuba whispered my name and it sounded like an angels voice, I sighed happily and gave him a kiss on his nose, he blushed bright pink and I chuckled.

"You look cute when you blush." I teased and Mokuba blushed harder, our lovely moment was interrupted by Seto growling before he grabbed my wrist and pulled me away from Mokuba.

"Stay away from him!" Seto warned and I glared at him, my eyes slowly going fully black and my lilac hair swaying around my face. I snarled at him and the room started to darken, a purplish aura surrounding me just like in the hospital.

"Not a chance Seto Kaiba, I love him and you are not gonna take him away from me." I whispered and Seto grabbed a plate before throwing it at me, Mokuba gasped but I side-stepped it casually, looking bored. The plate smashed against the wall next to me and a fragment of porcelain cut my cheek, Seto smirked triumphantly but that smirk fell when he saw my grin, the eye of Horus shining brightly on my forehead that now held a bluish tinge to it.

"Seto I understand your protectiveness and that you think I might harm him because I'm dangerous." I told him truthfully,kneeling in front of him and taking a breath before continuing. "But I would rather die than harm Mokuba or anyone that he loved."

Seto stared at me with blank eyes before nodding his head slowly, I grinned and gave him a quick hug while I whispered something in his ear.

"Also I hate the mutt too, so we have something in common." I giggled and let him go, Seto smirked and Mokuba just looked really confused. I walked over to him and pecked him on the cheek before laying my head on his shoulder, both of us embracing each other. Unfortunately we were once interrupted by the big ego C.E.O of Kaiba Corp.

"I wanna lay down some rules for you two." he told us seriously and I giggled, Mokuba just gave his brother death glares and Noah was laughing his ass off in the corner. I smirked and my eyes glowed slightly as a knife flew towards him, he screamed as it almost got him in the arm but just missed and embedded itself in the wall next to him.

"First, don't throw anything dangerous or potentially fatal at any of us , that includes Noah, Akki." Seto said and I pouted while crossing my arms, Seto sighed and told me to stop being a bratty teenager.

"Next, no sex, under any circumstances, Mokuba you even attempt it and I will get you circumcised." Seto warned and Mokuba turned deathly pale and protected his nuts while I laughed my ass off, Seto turned to me and smirked. "Oh don't worry Akki cause if you attempt it , well lets just see how Ryou and Bakura deal with it."

I gasped as I imagined how my dads would react, wow that would not be pretty. Seto grinned triumphantly and I scowled before snuggling up to Mokuba, he put his arm around me and I breathed in his scent. Hmm he smells nice.

"Third, I want to know where you go and when you will be back." Seto concluded and Mokuba and I nodded, he smiled and heard the phone ringing, he excused himself and I smiled Mokuba mischievously.

" Your really cute when you blush Mokuba-koi." I said snuggling up to him even more, he shifted awkwardly before catching my mischievous grin and smirked, knowing my game.

"And your really cute when you smirk but you just gave away the game babe." Mokuba retorted and I feigned sadness.

"Aww Mokuba-koi now I'm sad, comfort me pwease." I asked using a baby voice and Mokuba laughed before leaning over me and kissing me gently, I smirked and grabbed his hair before pulling him down and kissing him more roughly.

"Come on my raven can't you be more rough." I teased and he looked at me confused.

"Raven?" Mokuba repeated and I laughed and smiled, I sat up and he sat next to me.

"Yep cause your hair is raven black so now your my raven." I told him and he smiled while contemplating the nickname in his head, he nodded slowly and I knew he approved.

"Well then what could yours be? What about goddess, cause you were one." I pondered it for a minute before shaking my head, it didn't suit me, it made me sound like someone dead high up and I was mortal now ...well half-mortal.

"No? What about Demon?" Mokuba suggested tentatively and I thought about it and after a couple of minutes I nodded and smiled, it's what my name means anyways , plus I like it. Seto walked in and looked at us strangely.

"What where you two up to?" Seto asked and we both smiled innocently, Mokuba grinning at his nii-sama, Seto eyes widened as he tried to force out the words, Mokuba and I hurriedly shook our heads and laughed at his reaction.

"We where discussing our nicknames, although I would have been much happier kissing each others faces off." I told him and he made a disgusted face, I smirked as a thought came into my head. " Hey Seto are you gay?"

Seto looked shocked at my question before hurriedly shaking his head, his chestnut hair shaking wildly around his face and I've just noticed that he had really big ass ears ha ha.

"No ! I like this girl in my university." Seto mumbled and I smiled a genuine smile at him.

"Then why don't you ask her out, what's her name?"

"Kisara Seye-Eulb(1)." Seto told me and my eyes widened.

"Wow random last name." I muttered but I knew that girl, her Ka, the Blue-Eyes-White-Dragon, is one of the most powerful monsters in duel monsters and no wonder Seto likes her. I mean after all his past life ,Priest Seth, was completely and utterly whipped with this girl.

"I know and also before I forget that was your dad on the phone, he said to get your ass home so he can kick the shit out of it." Seto gave the message and a scared look came across my face, eep he was pissed, extremely pissed, I think Kuriboh might of attacked him or something.

"Alright, see ya Mokuba, Seto, sorry about the knife thing Noah." I told them and Mokuba kissed me goodbye before walking me out of the mansions grounds. I pulled out my deck and summoned Harpie Lady, I smiled at Mokuba and bid him goodbye before grabbing a hold of Harpie and flying off. After about ten minutes we flew outside my house and I let go of her foot and landed on the roof of the shed, I jumped off and walked up to the front door before opening the door and walking into the living room. The light was off and as I turned it on by the switch, I saw a sight that would haunt me.

Dad and daddy were tied up, tortured, beaten and bloody.

I gasped and ran towards them but stumbled when something hit me on the back of my head and I let out a moan of pain. I stood up and my hand flew to the back of my head, as I withdrew my hand, I saw it was stained with an orangey blood. When I was a goddess we have golden blood but mortals have red blood so since I'm half-mortal my blood is an orangey colour. I turned to see the person I hate so much...

"Marik." I snarled before getting out my butterfly knife that I always kept with me, he smirked and his gaze directed to the fireplace where the knife that he had stabbed me with lay, I always kept it their as a reminder that I needed to become stronger to defeat my enemies.

"You kept it huh?" Marik drawled and I nodded stiffly, my face set into a grimace, this man was completely psycho and I wasn't immortal any more. Marik smirked and swaggered over to me before laying a tanned hand on my cheek, violent violet met blazing blood-red eyes.

"Come on babe don't be so stiff." Marik teased and I swatted away his hand, glaring at him with a fiery rage in my eyes.

"Only a special few people have the right to call me that and you are definitely not one of them!" I hissed and went to bite his hand, he withdrew his hand quickly and he grinned sadistically at me.

"Oh yes and there has been a new addition hasn't there, little Mokuba Kaiba, how horrible it would be if something happened to him." Marik warned and taunted and I growled before slamming him into the wall, my face dangerously close to his, my teeth bared.

"If you so much as touch Mokuba I swear to Ra." I threatened and he laughed before he pressed a button on a remote, a melodic and angelic voice filled the air and I gasped.

"Seto, Akki! Nii-sama what's going on, I don't know where I am or anything, help! He's got me, Mari-" The rest was cut off by a rough slap and muffled grunts of pain. My eyes watered and I turned to face him my head hanging low.

"I'll do whatever you want just, just leave Mokie-koi out of it." I told him, I gave up, I was truly defeated and if I wanted to keep the people I loved safe I would have to do whatever this psycho wanted.

"Hmm alright but you have to do everything I say without any hesitation." Marik ordered and I nodded sorrowfully, he laughed and tilted my head up with his hand before kissing me, my eyes widened and I tried to get away but he clutched my arms tightly and held me close.

"Not so fast kitten, unless you want something to happen to Mokuba." Marik warned and I gasped before my head fell, my lilac bangs covering my ruby eyes, he chuckled mirthlessly and pushed me away ruthlessly, I stumbled before tripping over my own feet and falling on my ass. He narrowed his eyes at me and I glared back at him, his foot rose up and connected with my still bandaged stomach. The air was forced out of my stomach and my eyes widened as I gasped and clutched my stomach. Marik knelt down in front of me with a contract and a pen and smirked at me.

"Listen bitch if you know what's good for you and Mokuba, you will do whatever I want without any complaints or hesitations and you will legalize it by signing this contract." Marik ordered and I laughed feebly.

"And what if I don't?" I retorted and his smirk fell, he slapped my face and it snapped right, I growled and spat out some blood and glared at him.

"Then Mokuba and your family will pay the price." Marik concluded and my face fell, I picked up the pen with a shaking hand and signed that damn fucking contract, Marik smiled victoriously and helped me up. He then turned to dad and daddy and smiled.

"I'm feeling generous so you can say goodbye before we go."

I nodded and walked over to my fathers, feeling dead inside, Daddy looked up warily and dad was still unconscious, Daddy looked worried as he saw Marik but smiled when he saw me. That smile quickly fell when he saw my expression.

"Akki? What's wrong?" Daddy asked but I put a hand over his mouth, shaking my head. I slowly removed said hand and he looked at me strangely.

"I'm sorry daddy but I have to go with Marik, I love both of you so much." I told him and his eyes widened as he struggled against the bonds. Tears stung my scarlet orbs and I laughed hollowly at this son of a bitch situation. "But to protect you, Dad and Mokuba and everyone I care about, I have to leave."

As I gave his one last kiss and hug , the same with my comatose father, I bid them goodbye and dropped my keys on the hallway carpet, signalling that I no longer needed them, for this house could no longer be called home. I shut the door behind my while painfully ignoring my daddy's pleads.

"Next stop Kaiba Mansion."

My eyes widened at his statement but the next thing I knew we were right outside the gates, Marik ordered me to tell Noah to let me in, I pressed the intercom button and it beeped for a second before Noah's voice came on.

"N-Noah, yeah it's me Akki."

"Hey Akki, you okay , you sound upset?"

"Yeah I'm fine, could you open the gates I need to talk to you." I responded shakily and after a moment the gates opened and Noah was running down the path, he ran to me and without warning I punched him square in the face , knocking him out instantly. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, blood coming from his nose in a wavy line, Marik appeared next to me and applauded my punch, I glared at him and walked towards the front door. Guards appeared trying to stop me but using up every ounce of my magical energy, they were on the floor either unconscious or ...dead. I choked a sob at the thought, I was supposed to help people not kill them. I walked into the living room to see Seto sleeping on the couch, looking totally perplexed seen as his brother was missing, I walked over to him and with one punch he was out cold, I saw his deck and Marik told me to take his 3 Blue-Eyes-White-Dragons, I nodded grimly and took them before depositing the into my deck. I turned to see ….Mokuba, I gasped and turned to Marik who was now visible and snarled at him.

"You lying bastard!" I hissed and he smirked before pulling out the contract, my eyes widened as he said to hurt Mokuba, I refused and he frowned.

"Who do you want to hurt him, Me or you?" Marik questioned and I sighed before going to Mokuba and giving him one last kiss.

"Akki what's goin-?" Mokuba started but I raised a fist and with it connecting to his beautiful face , he slumped to the floor out cold. Tears dropped from my eyes as Marik grabbed my arm roughly and we transported somewhere in Egypt, he set up a flame and got out a knife before cutting off my t-shirt.

"Let the ritual begin." Marik spoke evilly and I gulped, my life flashing before my eyes.

Minutes later my screams of agony could be heard through all of Egypt.

And The Raven Demon was born.

* * *

_Two people brought together by fate_

_Torn apart by a man with hate._

_The screams echoed throughout the night_

_The Raven Demon was born through spite._

_Hearts were broken, ripped apart._

_Goodbye to the girl with the golden heart._

_But then one day they'll meet again_

_But what will Fate have in store for them then._

_Akki's Prophecy._

_(Made by me, if you want to use it, ask for permission otherwise PLAGERISM and i will get Bakura onto you! Your Choice)_

* * *

(1): 1 million wishes (Courtesy of my yami Vetani) for the first person to guess what her last name is.

There you go folks, sequel coming up soon! Poor Akki though.

A: how could you do that to me, I am your Own Character!

Me: Oh well get over it Akki, you will be all lovey dovey with Mokie-koi soon.

M+A: YAY XD

Me: but only if I get reviews.

M+A: O.O …..Review people! (**Mokuba does puppy eyes)**

Me: Come on people how can you resist those eyes.


End file.
